


I Need Some Sleep

by katasstropheee



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 2x06, Episode Tag, F/M, Missing Scene, a.k.a. the ending we should've had for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/pseuds/katasstropheee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby had contemplated death for most of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Some Sleep

Toby has contemplated death for most of his life. With his mother. His father. His grandparents. A girl he knew in college who got too stressed about her final exams, so she took drugs, then overdosed one evening in her dorm's bathroom.

Death didn't exactly follow him around, but it did make its presence known whenever it visited.

Like now. He has been driving around for most of the night, lost in the hum of the turned-down radio and sirens that still blare violently in his head. His eyes keep peering in the rear-view mirror, expecting to catch a glimpse at the shadow he feels has been following him since he left the hospital.

At least Sylvester is safe, and confined to a bed for the next day or so, until his knee is well enough to walk on again. It could've been worse for him; he could've seen the darkness, felt it take over his vision and his body, and plunge him to a blackness so dense and neverending, that he was afraid he would never get away from it.

But he did, and the first thing he saw when he broke through, was Happy.

And he could've sworn there was a light shining directly behind her, lighting her up like an angel raising his soul from perdition. Of course he could've just been delirious from the lack of oxygen being fed to his brain. Hell, he could still be feeling those side effects now.

But he couldn't help but feel that the shadow that lingered behind him, and followed him as he drove had a face, and eyes, watching him.

Well by now, the delirium was taking its toll, and with nothing left to lose but his insanity and a good nights sleep, he finally stopped the car. Looking out the window, he found himself in a very familiar place - parked in front of a large apartment complex, lit menacingly by the flickering streetlights. He switches off the ignition and gets out, letting his feet move on their own as he runs through every possible sentence he can open with.

By the time he has reached the third floor of the complex, his brain is scattered. Nothing he said in his head felt right, or real, and it was too late to turn back and run now. So instead, he knocks, twice, keeping it quiet enough as to not disturb her neighbors.

He doesn't expect an answer at all, but five seconds later, she's opening the door. She has red boxers and one of his old shirts on (one he had completely forgotten leaving there) and looks like she had been crying. Or at least rubbing her eyes raw from lack of sleep.

"I was about to make myself some cocoa." That's all she says. Then she just turns around and leaves him standing in her doorway, knowing full well that he will follow.

He closes the door, re-latches it, then walks over to her couch. He takes a seat, picking at a lose thread on his jeans as he listens to her making their drinks in her kitchen. The scent of warm chocolate seems to break through the stench of old cigarettes and gasoline, and for the first time that day, Toby starts to relax.

A moment later, he's holding his favourite mug; steaming and warm in his hands, and savouring the flavours of the drink on his tongue, and the heat through his skin. "You know, this is exactly what I needed after today."

"You probably could've used another whack to your cranium too" Happy added, chuckling despite the dark commentary.

"Yeah, probably" Toby agrees, raising the porcelain to his lips, and almost scolding his chin in the process.

"Well I'm sure being deprived of oxygen for 40 seconds did the trick."

"40 seconds?" He scoffs. "Felt more like 40 minutes."

"Felt a lot longer to me."

"Next time, try being in the room. You forget that time even exists."

He caught Happy's sigh - a long intake of air between clenched teeth, and knew instantly he had hit a nerve. "I have been in that room" she manages to say, though the tone of her voice tells Toby she's struggling to do so. "I may not have been choking to death, but I have been in a room small enough to make you feel like you can't breathe."

"The, uh... the submarine?" He asks hesitantly.

"A small metal container slowly filling up with water, and four of us trying not to succumb to panic." He can feel her shivering from across the lounge, despite the heat that seems to stink up her place. "I keep the heat on high" she explains further, "because I can't stand the cold."

He places his mug down onto the coffee table across from them and moves himself closer to her. His knee lands softly beside hers, barely touching it. He does not attempt to reach out to her, but he can see her fists unclenching, and her hand shaking as she fights the urge to reach out herself.

"Happy" he starts, his voice lower and deeper, almost unrecognizable in the semi-darkness. "Happy, I need to-"

"No." He stops, waiting for her to push him away, to tell him to leave, to scold him for coming here at all when he knows perfectly well how she feels. But instead her hand finally moves. She pats his knee, gently, before taking a more firm grip. "I- I don't want to talk."

So instead of talking, she lays her head on his shoulder, and in turn he brings his arm up and around her back, tucking her in to his side. He's unusually warm, and smells like Sylvester's hand sanitizer. She finds it comforting, as she feels his fingers paint delicate shapes into her forearm.

"Okay" is all he says, as they both lie back and welcome the darkness. Her eyes are the first to shut, but his heartbeat is the first to recover. The day has ended, without fire or death, and they are both safe now, and they can both sleep.

And Toby can be assured that when he wakes once again, the first thing he will see is her.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to write this, since we never really had a resolution for all of the Quintis drama. I wrote half of this when I couldn't sleep last night, and reread it this morning. Most of it was gibberish, but I managed to get something out of it. :p
> 
> Sooooo yes, enjoy. And find me on tumblr @katasstrophee for all your scorpion needs.
> 
> OH, and please leave me some reviews. I really do appreciate them. :)


End file.
